Teaser: Fools View
by Lighthopperhoop
Summary: Harry Dresden is here to save Pyrrha. Jaune Arc does stuff too. Cinder is confused. That Dragon, Kevin, yeah he's going down. Fall of Beacon, ha, more like Cinder Failing. AN: Teaser for a larger story down the road.


Terror.

Terror and horrible acceptance, that's what he was feeling as the rocket locker propelled him farther and farther away into the burning ruins of the Beacon and away from his partner.

She was going to die, he knew that and there was little to nothing he could do to prevent that. His lips still burned from the kiss and left a bitter taste in his mouth, his eyes threatening to water. His stomach roiling and boiling inside from the momentum in the air.

He didn't care though, he just wanted to get out of this damned locker, and go be with her.

Then suddenly as it started it stopped, and confusion feel over the boy as he felt his stomach calm, and the locker gently descending on to the ground.

He felt hope rise inside and looked to his scroll, he smiled broadly. Crocea Mors suddenly felt a hundred times lighter.

It was displaying error, and heating up dangerously so.

Only one person in the entire world could make a scroll explode just from being near it.

The locker hit the ground jarringly, making him fall abruptly to the side, but he didn't care. His heart of hearts he now knew things were going to be alright.

"Shit! Didn't mean to drop him!" A familiar older voice came from outside the locker, it was deep and more than a little intimidating, but to him, it was hope, from the first person to actually believe in him, his master.

Deep and eerie laughter came near the voice.

"Oh shut it, Nightwalker. If your so good at let me see you try it." Came his masters' voice again.

Suddenly the locker door was opened as the shadows near it lengthened and were cast a shade darker, and Jaune was thrown forward before a very tall and intimidating man in a leather duster.

"Show off," The wizard muttered under his breath about his unrestrainable familiar. He looked to his apprentice with a bit of worry in his eyes, "Hey Padawan, feeling alright?"

"Don't spend your worry on him, I've seen and given him worse hits in training." Said a voice from inside the wizards' duster that trailed off with a laugh.

"Look just because I know that doesn't mean I can't-"

"Master!" Said Jaune looking desperately at him.

"-Be polite." Said the wizard finishing his sentence and looking at Jaune slightly annoyed. "I thought taught you better than to interrupt people while their talking?"

"I know, I know, sorry! It's just Pyrrha! She has gone to fight that woman alone and she going to die, if we don't help her!" Jaune said quickly.

"Oh, that's bad. Well, no time to waste. We got a witch to waste." The wizard said walking toward the burning tower.

Jaune didn't follow.

His master looked back at him.

"What are you waiting on, a green light?"

"I-, I'm not strong enough." The boy said with his eyes looking at the ground. "Pyrrha wouldn't have pushed me away,-"

"In a rocket-propelled locker otherwise, right? Well, maybe she's just being a stupid, arrogant teenager who thinks she's invincible."

"She's not stupid! Or arrogant!"

"Current evidence says otherwise, given she, despite being a championship fighter, is going to fight a world-class criminal who not only is capable taking out a world-class hunter and has with no qualms about murder, just got the level up of a lifetime. Now, why would you say that's not stupid?" The wizard said leaning on his staff, and looking at the boy with a questioning gaze.

"Because, she's honest and beautiful, and never done badly on a test in her life and, and" The boy struggling to find words to defend his partner.

"Beauty isn't good and you still can be book smart and stupid. So why do you say that she's smart when she has gone on her lonesome to combat one of the most dangerous criminals in recent history?"

The boy stood thinking for a second, and face scrunched in concentration. Then like a light going off in his head his face brightened up.

"She didn't do it because she's arrogant, she did it because she felt it's the right thing to do, she doesn't want to see me or anyone else get hurt. Because she feels if there's a one percent chance to succeed where others have failed she'll take it, and do it alone, so only she has to bear the burden." Jaune laughed bitterly. "She is kinda arrogant, isn't she? But so what? I'm still weak, and she's strong, I'll only get in her way if I go with you."

His mentor looked down at him with disappointment and sighed, walking over to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Kid. Look at me."

The boy slowly lifted his gaze to his mentor.

"You are not weak. You didn't get this far to give up, I wouldn't have given you the time of day to train you if I didn't think you didn't have potential, and neither would your girlfriend and guess what else," He said pointing a finger at his chest. "You wouldn't have got this far either if you didn't think you could do it."

He held a hand toward the tower. "That tower is where it all ends, either us or that bitch in red. So are you coming or what kid?"

Jaune looked at his mentor and smiled. "She's not my girlfriend... Yet, got to get her out of here alive first. Let's rock this shit, boss."

The wizard smiled. "Call me Harry, kid. Oh, and don't forget your sword, your going to need it."

* * *

The woman in red looked down at the beaten spartan on the floor and prepared her bow.

The girl looked at the woman with glum acceptance and ask. "Do you believe in destiny?"

The woman opened her mouth "Yes-"

"Fuck destiny!" "Pyrrha!" Said two voices falling from the sky. One older and masculine, and the other boyish and slightly breaking.

"What on Remnant is that?" Said the woman looking up, but not letting her aim drop on the broken spartan.

"Jaune?" Said the girl looking up at the sky, hope rising and falling in tandem.

Looking up in the sky revealed two figures falling like dark blue and pure white meteors towards them.

The taller figure waved and hand at the woman, yelling "MAXIMUM PYRO FUEGO! BITCH!" A massive, gold and blue fireball launching from his hand at the dragon flying at them.

The fireball hit the dragon with a thunderous blast, knocking it back while shattering park of its mask, engulfing it in golden white flames.

The dragon roared as it's Glasglow grin started to melt shut, and fell toward the ground.

A moment later an explosive crash shook the building.

The pair landed in a heap between the two, Jaune landing first in a belly flop and Harry falling on his back. "AHHGH MY Back!" "FUCK!" Both of them yelled in tandem.

Cinder and Pyrrha could only stare in utter bewilderment at the pair, neither of the two ever quite seen something like this.

Cinder tried to level her bow at Pyrrha again to take the shot, but her sense screamed at her not to take her eyes off the two.

Pyrrha had a million things running through her mind, but the first was 'How did Jaune get up here?' and the second was 'Why am I jealous of how close that guy is with Jaune?'

Harry got up first unsteadily, "Yeah, yeah, don't everybody help at once. Jesus, wizards got to do everything for themselves these days, no respect I tell ya, no respect." He said to no one in particular.

Jaune got up a second later rushing to Pyrrha and hugging her, "Pyrrha your safe," before noticing the 12 inches of glass through her leg, "Or not." Then feeling here shattered aura.

Pyrrha still too bewildered to say anything merely leaned into the hug with a blush.

"Well, don't worry, me and Harry-"

"Harry and I." His mentor corrected.

Jaune looked at his mentor annoyed, making his mentor smile. "Harry and I, are here to save the day!"

Having enough of this nonsense, Cinder pulled back her bow, a flaming arrow aimed at Jaune's back and fired.

Only for a blue dome to appear to shield him from the damage.

"Nice try Cindy, but, not nice enough." Said Harry with a casual wave at her.

Cinder looked at the wizard and her mind started spinning as recognition appeared in her mind.

"YOU!" She all but screeched at him.

"Me." He snarked at her with a shit eating grin. "Been awhile right? I hope you missed me as much as I missed you."

He casually leaned his head of the way of an arrow, as it flew pashed his head.

Pyrrha looked at the display in confusion, as the odd man casual moved past the barrage of arrows that fired at him.

"Who is he?" Pyrrha asked her partner.

"Oh, him? That's my old boss and mentor, Harry Dresden. He taught me everything I know about fighting dirty and PI work."

"Oh." Said Pyrrha still confused. "Do they know each other?"

Jaune shrugged. "Boss has a lot of enemies," He looked over at his mentor and said loud enough to grab his attention. "Since he has a tendency to piss people off for no reason!"

Harry looked at his apprentice and flip him the bird, and said with a shrug "I do what I do best, and that's annoy the hell out of people!" He looked back at Cinder "Come on Cindy, I'm not even breaking a sweat here, why not show me some of that bootlegged magic power you stole!"

Pyrrha slapped Jaune on the side. "Jaune! Don't distract him while he's fighting, you could cost him his life!"

Jaune stared at Pyrrha before laughing. "Oh, don't worry about the boss, he isn't even serious yet."

'What?' Was the only thing Pyrrha could think before dragging her eyes back to the fight.

Cinder screamed in frustration as the object of her annoyance casually ducked, dipped, and dodged every projectile sent his way. Not even deigning her the satisfaction of becoming a pincushion, even as she willed the arrows to change direction and hit him from behind.

Separating her bow into two blades she rushed the mage, and while also sending a storm of superheated glass at him along with their audience.

Wizard looked at her in annoyance, and with a mere wave of his hand send the storm back at her, and forced her to dodge away.

"Huh, expected more from the so-called 'Fall Maiden' I mean that Ozpin character, really hyped you guys up. But, this is a real disappointment, I mean so far all I've seen you do is bully some kids, cause public property damage, and generally just be a bitch to everyone. Not really what I expected from a sham of an 'All Powerful Maiden'" Said the wizard in a condescending tone, even doing finger quotes. "I mean I haven't even seen any good magic tricks from you yet!"

"Hell's Bells, I think the kid over there could take you." To which the boy shook his head fiercely in denial. "Ah, come on his I thought we got past your self-confidence issues already."

"There's a difference between confidence and realism." Jaune said dryly.

"Kid I wouldn't have brought you up here if I didn't think you wouldn't be useful, I mean the sword choose you,"

"Will you shut up!?" Came a Cinder, her eyes glowing with power.

The wizard looked at her and stuck his tongue out at her. "Make me."

To which she responded with gathering a truly immense amount of fire between her hands.

"Well, that doesn't look good."

A roar shook the building again, as a flaming dragon flew up from behind them.

The dragon still alive, and looking pissed.

"Jaune! This is what I need you to do," Harry said looking at the boy. "Kill the dragon!"

"What?!" Screamed both Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Jaune, your a knight, right? Well, knights kill dragons, so go do that!"

"How?!"

"With your sword!"

"That's stupid!"

"Just believe in yourself and do it!"

"Fuck that-" Jaune started to say, before feeling his sword grow heavier at this side, as though it was pulling on him and trying to get his attention.

He pulled out his blade, it was glowing white like his aura and seemed to speak to him. His arm swung out in an arc, trailing a brilliant arc of light. He could feel an endless warmth from inside the blade and confidence bursting from somewhere. Then there was suddenly a deep and profound knowledge within himself, that he could do this. The power of love and compassion bursting from within, as the sword spoke to his heart. Giving him power, and with a flash of that power, two pairs of white wings appeared from his back.

"See told you," Harry said to the boy. "Amoracchius doesn't choose blindly, you can do this Jaune."

The boy looked back, his eyes glowing with pure white flames. "Take care Wizard Dresden, smite the witch before I return. Or she shall feel the Fist of Heaven." Said Jaune in dual voices. "This so cool." He said under his voice before taking off, grabbing Pyrrha under his arm and flying away, the dragon following them.

Harry turned his attention to a flabbergasted Cinder and cracked his neck. "Heh, now we can really let loose."

* * *

Jaune flew far away, but also not very far at all. Just far enough to get away from the dragon and the Grimm, to leave Pyrrha in a safe place.

To Pyrrha, they might as well have teleported with how fast they moved. One second they were on top of the tower, and not even the next they were in the courtyard. She felt cold as Jaune took her out of his arms and put her gently on the ground. She smiled at Jaune and her eyes drank in his new form.

He looked to have grown at least a foot, no longer just taller than her, but absolutely towering over her and might be even taller than that Harry gentleman. His form had bulked up quite a bit as well, but still keeping his lean frame intact. His armor and weapons had transformed as well, his chest plate had extended down across his stomach, sides and from the looks up his back too, like scales grown to protect him. The same could be said of his arm and shoulder guards, and somehow greaves and sabatons had appeared on his person too. They didn't look out of place though, all keeping the same theme of white metal with gold etchings across. He truly cut a dashing figure, like a knight out of fairy tale.

That thought had her blushing, for she had almost become a fairy tale maiden not even half an hour ago.

His sword had become something different, no longer just a plain long sword, but something beautiful in its practicality. A weapon made for battle and solely that, and Pyrrha could just faintly make out the head of a nail at the bottom of the sword.

His shield remained mostly the same except larger, and stronger looking, it's mere presence made her feel protected and welcome.

Most of all that changed were his hair, eyes, and of course the fact he now had wings.

His hair had extended far past his shoulders and looked like a cross between mist and fires in appearance with the flicker of energy occasionally passing through it. His eyes had appeared to become merely fire, pits of white fires where his eyes should be. The fire would grow and expand past where his eyes should be only to then contract and begin the process again. Pyrrha felt equal parts fascinated and horrified at the sight, wanting to watch it for as long as possible, but at the same time beg him to return himself to normal, hoping that he felt no pain.

Lastly were the wings, Pyrrha could tell that they were not actually attached to himself, but seemed to be constructs of pure aura, of pure soul matter. They were huge, stretch out they must have been twenty feet in diameter and even compressed they were bigger than her.

He cut a beautiful, horrifying, inspiring, and demoralizing presence all at once. He was doing funny things to her emotions justs standing there. She reached out a hand to touch him and deigned to allow her that. She brought her hand to his face, Jaune leaning into her touch, and it felt like electricity had passed through her body. She had to jerk her hand away, and when she did, felt better than she had ever before in her life.

Willing her aura, it came to her and strong.

Pyrrha could only look at her partner in equal parts shock and admiration.

He put a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her sadly. "I've got to go now, there's... there are so many others in need of help right now, my help. I so sorry Pyr, I never want to leave you alone like that again, I have too." He looked at her and for a moment, his big blue eyes appeared and stared into her soul. "But I swear that I will come back, just promise me you'll be safe?" He said practically pleading to her.

Pyrrha didn't answer with words but crossed over and gave him a deep hug. Jaune returned it and tilted her head to look at him, and then leaned down to kiss her on lips. Pyrrha stood there in shock, as her longtime crush and burgeoning love, kissed her, and then returned it with toe-curling passion.

Jaune then gently stopped and separated from her, laughing awkwardly. "Just thought I return the favor, and give you, maybe, some incentive to stay alive." And then muttered under his breath. "And maybe tell you how I feel."

Pyrrha gave him a heated look and gave him a very suggestive smile. "Oh, Jaune. You've given me more than an incentive, I expect to continue where we left off when you come back."

"You want to do more?!" Jaune barely managed to croak out, his fiery eyes swelling massively, with his baby blues briefly coming out.

Walked inside his guard once more and gently patted him on the side of his face. "Oh, Jaaaune, I've so much to show and teach you." Pyrrha purred into his ear.

Jaune froze briefly, before backing up faster than Pyrrha could comprehend. "Alright sounds, great meet up later, make sure Nora and Ren are alright, umm, later bye! People to save, bye, love you, bye, wait did I say I love you? Um, gotta go." Jaune said rapid fire, before disappearing.

Pyrrha just stood there contently for several minutes, till she realized what she had said to Jaune, blushing redder than a tomato. She then ran toward closest Grimm she could she, uncaring that she was weaponless. You didn't become a championship fighter, by being overly reliant on your weapons.

* * *

AN: Yeah, I know that their OCC, but it's also my first time using these characters. Also the reasons Harrys so strong here, well that's a story for another time, but knowledge is power in the Dresden Files, this Harry as a lot of knowledge and been to quite a few places due to his curse.


End file.
